Look At What I See
by CrazyRae01
Summary: I watched as Mary's face looked shattered as Jess hugged another girl hard enough to break her. I couldn't handle the tears in Mary's eyes. RoryJess, TristanOC


**Rae: **I understand this may not be your usual GG fic, but I just love Rory and Jess together, and Tristan is so hot..so..I figured I'd do a fic from his point of view. He was never shipped off to Military School, him and Rory have formed a bond of friendship and realized their feelings are mutually friends. I understand if the characters are slightly OCC, but I figured it's my fic, so I can do as I please. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Gilmore Girls and just feel writing a fanfic about it where as I could easily make money by writing it and making it happen. Come on, me? Own GG? yea right..I wish...Tristan would've never left if I was in charge. I do own my OCs so..booyaa!

Well hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Look At What I See**

**Chapter One**

I watched as Rory, or as I call her Mary, talked with Paris, a mutual friend. Both argued their beliefs, each passionate about their words. I couldn't believe after the years of wanting Rory Gilmore, I would actually find her more as a friend. She was dating a guy named Jess, who seemed to have the same hatred as I did for a certain Bagboy. I turned my eyes to the front after hearing the door open. The teacher walked in with three people in tow.

One was a fairly beautiful girl, her long blonde hair pooled over her shoulders in thick curls. Deep, emerald green eyes gazed at everything with a sparkling sense of humor. The Chilton uniform did not do her body justice, her ample curves were softened by the boring skirt and blouse. Her legs were a deep tan, long and seemed to never end, pale pink lips seemed kissable, but I could tell they were taken.

Behind her followed a well-muscled male, which I noticed could hold his own in a fight. He had spiky black hair, tipped a dark, blood red color giving him a Chilton-punk look. His eyes were a dark, amber-gold color, which I had to say seemed to catch many girl's eyes. Once again, the Chilton uniform gave no justice, for I could tell he had a lean, muscled frame underneath the Chilton blazer.

Looking behind him, I had to hold back a gasp. Pure goddess-like beauty entered the room, with long ebony hair, violet streaking through her thick tresses every inch or so. Sunglasses covered her eyes from my view, but I bet they were equally beautiful. Her body was more curvasous than the first girl's and she seemed to hold an air of authority that demanded respect. My eyes fell on her ruby, red lips and I could feel my tongue run over mine, wanting to taste the juicy looking petals.

"Class," I was snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher spoke, everyone else looking up at the front of the classroom. "We have new students here at Chilton, they moved here from New York City. Please welcome Miss Katrina Blazen, Mr. Marquis Rose, and Miss Raven Sanders. Miss Blazen, take a seat behind Miss Glimore, Mr. Rose beside Miss Blazen, and Miss Sanders take a seat beside Mr. DuGrey."

I watched as the Katrina girl walked over and sat behind Rory, who greeted her and slowly struck up a conversation. The Marquis guy walked in front of Raven, who followed closely. The guy stopped and whispered something in her ear, which she nodded at and took the seat beside me.

I couldn't help but lean over and greet her, "Hi, my name is Tristan DuGrey, welcome to Chilton."

I stuck my hand out and watched as she slowly turned toward me, the shades blocking her eyes from view. I didn't know why that bothered me, but I didn't mention it. She gave a half-hearted smile.

"It's nice to meet you Tristan and thank you for the welcome. My name is Raven, as you already know, and I guess you already know about me moving from NYC," she replied, my eyes watching her lips move.

"Well, if you want to be shown around, I'm sure my friends and I can help," I offered, my reputation as King of Chilton being punctured slightly at her not shaking my hand.

The hand lifted up and traced through my hair, a habit I picked up when I'm irritated. She had turned back to the front, not catching the movement of mine. I growled out in frustration.

"Are you ok? You sound irritated," she asked softly, her blocked eyes never moving as the teacher spoke about the rules.

"It's nothing," I replied, receiving a nod in return of my words.

The day continued and soon I found myself walking toward the cafeteria, the Raven girl had been dragged off by her blonde friend. I entered the lunch area, slowly making my way to the table where Rory and Paris sat with Katrina and Marquis. They all seemed to be conversing deeply, for I noticed surprise flash through each of their eyes when I slammed my books on the table. Today was beginning to stress me out, everyone focused on the new students at Chilton.

I then heard a shout come from outside, Katrina and Marquis instantly jumping to their feet and dashing out of the cafeteria, crashes and slams soon greeted the entire student body. I followed close after the two new students to find a sight which on usual occasion I'd fine amusing, but something was off.

It seemed as though three guys had tried to corner Raven, each nursing a busted lip, black eyes, cuts and brusies, the ebony-haired girl holding Clayton De Lune against a row of lockers, her fist instantly hitting his gut. The two other guys grabbed her arms and held her in place as Clayton smirked and back handed her, her shades flying off her face as she collapsed to the floor. I was about to react when Marquis got to them first. Upon seconds each of the attackers were knocked unconscious, Marquis nursing only a bloody lip.

I noticed he brushed past me and knelt beside Raven, his thumb rubbing over her bruised cheek. I watched as she kept her eyes closed, flinching from the touch as Katrina handed her the sunglasses. The dark-haired girl slipped them on and shivered slightly before turning toward Marquis.

"Lucky bastards snuck up on me," I heard her remark, easing the tension that fell in the aftermath of the fight.

I couldn't help but smirk as Katrina began laughing, Marquis not looking equally thrilled but his eyes seemed to have lightened up from its cold glare. I then realized the entire student body had watched the fight, confused on newest students had acted. I shrugged it off and turned to Rory and Paris.

"So, the project? Where are we going to meet?" I asked, instantly realizing each of their eyes widened with disbelief.

"Well, we had invited Kat and the others to Luke's for coffee, they agreed. You wanna come?" Rory asked apologetically.

I nodded, smirking at the fact that the two top students at Chilton actually forgot a project. I grinned and waved, heading toward my locker, getting my stuff for my next class, unaware of the changes the new students will make.

After school, I drove Paris and Rory to Luke's diner, pausing just outside the door, looking through the window, each of us were stunned. Standing in public, was Jess allowing the new girl, Raven, to travel her hands up and down his face before he dropped the small tray. They could hear the glass and china mugs shatter but we were more surprised when he caught the girl in a hug, tighter than he had ever hugged Rory. Rory made a choking sound, her body tense with disbelief as her boyfriend ran his hands through another girl's hair, kissing her forehead, her thumb rubbing over his closed eyes. I growled, no one hurts Mary and gets away with it. I entered the diner, the girl's in tow, only to hear the words left to be spoken to Rory.

"I love you too," Jess whispered in the girl's hair, hugging her tighter.

I growled, yanking him away from the girl and out in the streets of Stars Hollow. I noticed he glared at me, but that didn't stop my fist from making contact with his cheek. I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder and whirled around, my fist ready to hit the person. A small hand stopped it mid-way and I found myself staring at the girl who helped bring Rory near tears.

"Don't touch me, whore," I spat out.

The girl flinched slightly, "Stop making a scene. I understand it may look strange to you, but let him explain."

"Can't you see he has a girlfriend? She only talked about him nonstop during homeroom to your friends," I replied coldly, earning another flinch.

"That's how I knew I could find him. I needed to speak with him," her voice was calm, too calm, almost seemed lacking in emotions.

"Are we looking at the same picture here? Maybe those shades of yours are distorting your sight," I shot back, suddenly feeling like I crossed some invisible line when I felt a strong fist making contact with my cheek.

Jess stood over me, but turned to the slightly pale beauty. His brown eyes looked worriedly at her, thumb tracing over her cheek. Rory was about to turn and leave, when she felt a soft hand clench her wrist. Kat stood beside her, eyes soft at the sight before us.

"Don't. Let them explain," she whispered.

I sat up after hearing those words, only to see Raven knelt beside me, her thumb running over my cheek. I flinched involunteerily as her thumb brushed over the bruise. I noticed her tasteful-looking lips were being bit down on in slight fear.

"I'm sorry. This is all a big misunderstanding. It's impossible for Jess and I to have any sort of relationship," she replied softly.

I pulled my cheek away from her thumb, glaring at her, "Last time I checked, saying 'I love you' shows a relationship."

The girl smirked sadly, "Jess is my, well Jess and I-"

"Rae and I are twins," Jess stated, causing everyone to look up oddly. His eyes turned to mine, regarding me coldly, "and the next time you want to say something watch what you say."

I was confused, "What?"

Jess had already walked over to Rory, hugging her. I looked up at the girl, only to see her tense, whirling around and hitting someone behind her. I stood up and noticed Bagboy smirking softly, "Well, well, well, looks like another addition to a group of losers. What could a total beaut, like you, see in this group of misfited rejects?"

The girl glared coldly, "They sound like pretty nice people."

"Well, maybe rich boy was right in saying the shades distort your vision, cause last time I checked, people don't glare at those they like," he retorted.

"That's highly impossible. Anyone can argue. We just had a disagreement," I heard the beautiful ebony-haired girl reply.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time," I heard Bagboy suggest, I noticed Jess tensed up.

"I don't think _you_ could possibably _show_ me anything," the newest Chilton student replied.

"You think they could?" he questioned.

I noticed she became more irritable, her hand lunging out and the sound of skin meeting skin filled the area. A surprised Dean fell to the ground, "Next time, don't call my brother a loser, or you'll be missing quite a few appendages, although I'm sure others could disagree in saying you have more than four appendages."

She turned and walked off, brushing past everyone coldly. Jess was about to stop her when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks, "Don't baby me Jess. Stay with your girlfriend, she came to see you. I have to get back to the house anyways. Tell Uncle Luke I said hi and nothing more."

She walked off, her friends gazing at them apologetically and following after. I couldn't believe she just knocked Dean out cold so I did the only thing I could. I started laughing, easing the tension that fell among the group.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you all later," I stated, walking to my car and speeding off.

I passed a dock to see the beautiful, ebony-haired woman sitting down with her legs hanging off the edge, her feet in the water. I noticed her shades were resting on top of her head, so I calm and quietly got out of my car, walking over to where she was. Her eyes never looked up as I sat beside her, crossing my legs.

"What's wrong?" I felt myself asking.

"Life," the sad girl replied.

"I know what you mean. I bet you heard my reputation at school. I never wanted it, but it seemed like a plague everwhere I go," I stated, half-surprised at myself.

The young woman scoffed in irony, "Oh yes, you have such a rough life."

"Oh, and what makes you're life even worse?" I shot back slightly irritated.

She finally turned her unshielded eyes toward me, my mind instantly mesmerised by the dull, clouded blue eyes. A small scar curved around the corner of her right eye, in the outline of a crescent moon. I noticed her eyes, even as clouded and dull, held a deep sense of wisdom and hidden pain.

"Try being blind."

I barely heard her whispered words, but then everything hit me. The questions everyone asked, why she flinched, how she kept to herself. She didn't want pity from people.

"How?" I found myself asking.

Her body tensed up, "An accident. The doctor said it was only temperary."

"That's good." I replied trying to cheer her up.

"That was a year ago," she replied in a voice that stated she had long gave up on hope.

* * *

**Rae:** Like I said, it's strange I know, but give it a try...R&R


End file.
